


Partners of Questionable Origin

by Gailgameshy



Series: Spirit of the Rose [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Multi, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gailgameshy/pseuds/Gailgameshy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meetup between the two people I thought would be appreciate someone else to talk to about having a partner that wasn't always human.  Not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners of Questionable Origin

It was a simple bar they sat in, but they went unrecognized which delighted both of them. They were tired of the adoration and expectation they received from everyone in their respective cities.

“I mean, it's not like I asked him to become human. He did it on his own!”

Inquisitor Rose Lavellan nodded in agreement at her friend's point. She and Aly (Alianne formerly of Pirate's Swoop, now spymaster for Queen Dovasary of the Copper Isles) had met several years ago and discovered they had quite a lot in common. So they met up every once in a while to catch up. If there happened to be alcohol involved in catching up, so much the better.

“Besides, I didn't look at him when he was a crow and think, 'Hey, I bet he'd be an amazingly handsome human I'd like to bang.'” Aly slammed her empty mug down on the table to emphasize her point.

“I know, right?” Rose, while not quite as far along in drunkenness as Aly (due to being able to drink more often), was still what her friend Dorian would refer to as delightfully tipsy. “Cole had already been partly human for years before I even met him. And just because it didn't fit in that stupid ass's version of how things should work, I was supposed to tell Cole it was a bad idea?” As Rose spoke, her arms swung around, supposedly helping to convey her bewilderment, but mostly just bringing her closer to unbalancing herself, which caught the attention of the subjects of the conversation.

Nawat Crow and Cole sat apart from their partners, but still kept at least half their attention on them. While they let Aly and Rose vent to each other, Nawat and Cole enjoyed the chance to just relax and not worry about whether they were acting too oddly. So they slowly sipped their ale, Cole occasionally sharing some of the more humorous thoughts floating in the air, and Nawat laughing and sharing stories from the palace.

Of course, they also needed to be on hand to rein in Aly and Rose as the drink kept flowing. Rose's flailing had Cole watching her closely, making sure she would stay seated. Once it was clear she would, he turned back to Nawat and his drink.

“So, I just want to clear this up. This, Solas, right? He thought you should make Cole be more of a spirit?” Aly asked, clearly bewildered by the concept. Rose just nodded. “Shouldn't that have been Cole's choice?”

The whole bar looked at Rose as she shouted “That's what I thought!”

Nawat gave a Cole, who was blushing faintly at his glass, a questioning look. “Watching, wondering, heart breaking at the pain in his eyes. Want to hurt the man who hurt him. He seems to know what he should do. Not my place to decide for him when he's already decided. Might need a gentle steering. Solas is wrong.” Then Cole grins and looks at Nawat. “He wanted me to be just a spirit again. She disagreed. So did I.”

Nawat laughs. “No one ever had the nerve to say that about me. I think they were scared of Aly already.” Both men turned to their partners, who were getting louder and drunker. “I'm glad Aly has someone she trusts to unwind around. She doesn't dare drink at home. Too many enemies.”

Cole considers for a second. “She would be able to indulge more if she ran things instead of just sneaking around.”  
Nawat laughed so hard tears began rolling down his cheeks. “Aly? As Queen? She'd go insane in a day and everyone else would be insane in half that time.”

*****************************

“I had Ulasim. He would look at us sometimes like he wasn't sure who to disapprove of more. I'm not sure if he thought Nawat was distracting me too much or if he thought I was corrupting Nawat.”

Rose patted Aly on the back. “At least you didn't have someone that hated the fact that Nawat was human AND someone that considered Nawat their kid. After we got together, I'm not sure who glared at me more: Varric or Solas.”

They both stared gloomily into their glasses until Aly looked up at the mirror behind the bar, and saw Nawat and Cole peacefully sipping their drinks. An absolutely filthy grin slowly appeared as she elbowed Rose.

“But there's definitely something to be said for men who don't take physical pleasure for granted.”

Cole's head snapped up as he caught the direction the girls' thoughts were heading. Rose's grin was even filthier than Aly's as she met his gaze in the mirror.

“There's even more to be said for a man that can read your mind even in the midst of passion.”

Aly groaned. “Fine rub it in.” Then she considered for a second. “Not that I have anything to complain about. A crow puts their whole effort into what they're doing.” They both watched as Cole and Nawat drained their ale, stood, and began walking over to the girls.

******************************

Nawat was drawn from his thoughts with Cole's sudden movement. He followed Cole's gaze to the mirror and saw the grins the girls were sporting. “I take it it's time to fly?” If anyone had seen the look on Cole's face, they would never have thought he was once a spirit of compassion. Maybe a desire demon, but certainly not a compassion spirit.

“They're heating up and yearning for us.”

“Best not keep them waiting then,” and they finished their drinks before going to collect their women. On the way, Cole paused, head cocked to the side.

“Look at those two. Already so drunk, and ready for a man. Sluts like that, I could probably get them both with just a single drink.”

Nawat's gaze darted around, trying to find the idiot who's thoughts Cole had just shared. It was fairly easy, especially once Cole pinned the man to his table with a dagger through his sleeve. Nawat walked over and yanked the dagger free while whispering in the man's ear. “The women are ours. You will never EVER even think of them again.” And both men finished their journey to their partners' sides. Partners who were wide eyed and flushed with more than just drink at the display.

“We're leaving now,” Cole stated plainly.

“Same time next month?” Rose asked, never taking her eyes from Cole's.

Aly was similarly focused on Nawat, who was visibly preening at the look Aly gave him. “I wouldn't miss it,” she managed to reply as Nawat and Cole grew tired of waiting and simply threw their women over their shoulders and went home.


End file.
